bioshockfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BioShock 3 (Flood12345)
BioShock 3 is a sequel to BioShock and BioShock 2, and is designed to continue the grand storyline of the underwater metropolis, Rapture. It was released on February 9, 2012, the 2nd Anniversary of the release of BioShock 2. BioShock 2 will capitalize and improve upon the high-quality effects, unique gameplay elements, and immersive atmosphere that defined the first game. It has been confirmed that Irrational Games is developing the game in conjuction with 2K Marin. Story Characters *Eleanor Lamb: The protagonist of the game. *Sofia Lamb: Mother of Eleanor Lamb. *Subject Delta: Now part of Eleanor mind. *Grace Holloway: Helps Eleanor during most of the game. *Brigid Tenenbaum: The inventor of the Little Sisters. She helps Delta during most ofthe game. *Big Mother: The antagonist of the game. She's the oldest of the Big Sisters. *Nikolai Dronohov: Eleanor's boyfriend. Gameplay *A flashlight is built onto Eleanor's suit. This handy tool will turn on and off automatically as needed, allowing the player to investigate even the darkest hallway or corner with ease. *Players will be able to see their reflection on the water. *Eleanor's suit allows her to survive the pressure of the ocean, enabling her to walk outside of Rapture to progress, explore, take a breather from the action within and even harvest ADAM-yielding sea slugs on the ocean floor. *When injured a great deal, all sounds heard will become muffled until the damage recedes from lack of damage for a period of time. *Eleanor can team up with her boyfriend Nikolai Dronohov for certain portions of the game. Weapons Due to the player using Eleanor, he or she will have access to the newly-introduced Big Sister weapons, as well some Big Daddy weapons from BioShock 2. The player an also do a hard melee attack, while not dealing the same amount of damage that in BioShock 2, it's much faster. Every weapons now has 4 kinds of Ammunition, the fourth being accessed by clicking the left stick. *'Syringe:' Replaces the Wrench from the original BioShock. It will deal a great amount of damage, and can recollect a little amount of ADAM from some Splicers (5+). *'Harpoon:' Replaces the Drill from BioShock 2. Players will be able to spin it, and even launch it, dealing a high amount of damage. *'Big Sister Rivet Gun:' Replaces the Rivet Gun from BioShock 2. It's a new and now standard Big Sister weapon. It's a smaller version of the normal Rivet Gun, however, it deals the same amount of damage. *'Big Sister Machine Gun:' Replaces the Gatling Gun. It was manufactured by Big Mother's followers, as a standard weapon for the Big Sisters. *'Shotgun:' The double-barreled Shotgun from BioShock 2. *'Big Sister Grenade Launcher:' Replaces the Launcher from BioShock 2. It was also manufactured by Big Mother's followers. *'Big Sister Spear Gun:' A faster-firing version of the Spear Gun from BioShock 2. *'Hack Tool:' The Hack Tool from BioShock 2. *'Chemical Launcher:' Replaces the Chemical Thrower from BioShock. *'Research Camera:' The Research Camera fom BioShock 2. *'Elephant Gun:' Originally available in the BioShock 2 Multiplayer. It's a a slow-firing, slow-reloading, but extremely accurate two-shot weapon, allowing the user to score one-hit kills with a headshot. *'Nail Gun:' Originally available in the BioShock 2 Multiplayer. This weapon has a short delay before firing, but afterward, has the highest rate of fire of any weapon. *'Judgement': Nikolai's creation, a cross between the Shotgun and the Machine gun to become an "AA-12" style weapon. It is surprisingly accurate and lethal, but it is so heavy, Eleanor cannot run with it equipt, and her agility is hampered dramatically. Plasmids All plasmids, except for Summon Eleanor, will be returning. There are 6 new plasmids in BioShock 3: *'Summon Big Sister:' The new version of Summon Eleanor, Summon Big Sister, will allow the player to befriend a Big Sister for a limited amount of time. *'Hellfire:' Nikolai's signature move is now available in plasmid form. Eleanor can manipulate a blanket of fire to attack foes or manipulate switches. *'Windstorm:' Originally developed as a variant of Telekinesis which helped the player to levitate multiple objects, Windstorm instead launches all close objects to Eleanor at an extreme velocity to the direction in which she is looking. *'Invisibility:' Eleanor can turn invisible for a limited amount of time. *'Teleport:' The player will first need to select a location, which will be marked with a Purple circle, then it wil teleport her to that same location. *'Aero Dash:' While originally available in the BioShock 2 Multiplayer, the player can now use it on Campaign. Category:Games